Into the Mouth of Madness
by cyanidepsyche
Summary: Clones are created to fight and die for the Republic. They never disobey an order and their feelings are even more guarded than a Jedi's. Commander Bly is faced with an impossible choice to work with a Jedi he hates in order to save the one he loves. Captain Rex will disobey his orders to save the one he cares for most. It is complete and utter madness. Star Wars AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars.**

**So I have decided to branch out into different fandoms and Star Wars seemed like the best one to start with since I am a huge Star Wars fan. Like an actual geek when it comes to Star Wars. I love everything about it. So here is my first story in this fandom and I hope you all enjoy it. **

_Location: Saleucami._

_Time: 1400 hours. _

Bly adjusted the scope on his DC-17 rifle and tracked the bobbing movements of the Toydarian Separatist spy Yut N'Denn. The dry, desert winds of Saleucami would have reduced any other being to a hot, sweaty mess, but not Bly or his troopers. They were still, their white Phase II armor reflecting the sun's harsh rays, while the internal cooling system kept the temperature inside the armor tolerable. Still even in Bly's more advanced Arc Trooper armor he could still feel the oppressive smothering him from the outside. However he ignored the harsh elements and slipped back into his training that he had received extensively on Kamino: Focus On The Task At Hand. His mission was to track this Separatist spy and find out his whereabouts. Then he would report back to his General with what he had found out.

Bly switched his comm onto his fellow troopers channels. "Alright boys lets sweep the area so we don't lose him. We need to stay hidden though as to not spook him. Stix, Hatchet you stay here and monitor everything. Radio in if you see anything hostile or if the target changes course. The rest are with me on my six." Bly rolled out of cover and crawled to an outcropping of rocks, which ran down the side of the hill they were stationed on. He straightened once he reached the outcropping and began a fast jog down the steep incline, making sure to scan the rocks and approaching buildings on his HUD. When he reached the bottom he skirted along the edge of the dusty, bland buildings and ducked behind cover to avoid the prying eyes of the public. He must see, but not be seen.

Bly's men filed in behind him. Not one made a sound and they were all evenly spaced out, hidden behind miscellaneous objects to obscure their presence. No one spoke a word. Bly shifted his built in specs on his helmet down so he could more accurately scan for his quarry. The specs locked in on the Toydarian heat signature and Bly watched the flapping blue creature disappear inside of rowdy cantina most obviously looking to get in on some gambling and make some quick credits. Toydarian's were notoriously known for their greed. Bly signaled his troops to an at ease position and Bly himself relaxed slightly behind an old crate, but stayed tensed and alert just in case. If there was one thing Bly's short life taught him it was constant vigilance saved one's life. Letting one's guard down, even for a second, could mean the difference between life and death. It what his Mandalorian trainer and clone superiors had taught him back on Kamino during his Advanced Recon Commando training.

There was a low beep from his commlink signaling Bly to an incoming message. He tapped to receive it and a hologram of his General, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, appeared in front of him.

"Report status on your mission and the target Commander," ordered Aayla. The one thing Bly always appreciated about his Jedi General was her forwardness. She didn't beat around bush, no General Secura got straight to the point, and for that Bly liked her just a little bit more than any other Jedi he had ever met.

"Status on the target is a go General Secura. We have the target in our sights and are currently at a standstill waiting for him to reveal his home base," Bly reported back efficiently.

"So you're saying that you're sitting outside a rundown cantina while the target has a few drinks and gambles his money away," elaborated Aayla with a slight smirk.

Bly held back his own chuckle at his situation, but couldn't stop the brief smile that flashed across his face under his helmet. "Affirmative sir."

"Then the only reasonable solution is for you to hold your position Commander and wait for the target to move. Not that you need me telling you that," said the General with a smile.

"It's all taken care of General," assured Bly.

"I know Bly I trust you. Just be careful," the Jedi said. Strange warmth filled up Bly's chest at the sound of General Secura saying his name, not his rank or official title, his name. A sense of pride also surged through him at knowing that General Secura trusted him. It felt nice to be needed. On Kamino he was just another clone. Another number to be shipped out to fight a war for people he had never met, but General Secura made it all a little bit easier to deal with. Their professional relationship as Commander and General went far beyond that and had developed into a deep friendship that Bly cherished with everything he had.

"I will General. You also." The transmission was cut and the blue grainy image of Aayla Secura faded out. Bly focused his attention back to the cantina and waited. He could hear the quiet chatter of his brothers on the general comm channel. The voices buzzed around him, distantly bouncing off the confines of his helmet until Bly made a slicing sign with his hand that cut the chatter and silence pervaded his helmet. His scanners on his helmet had picked up the Toydarians heat signature again. Yut N'Denn was on the move and so were Bly and his men. At Bly's signal the clones took off at a fast trot, staying out of sight and following the fluttering blue mass of Yut N'Denn as the paunchy little fellow weaved through an assortment of humans, Twi'leks, and Weequays. The squat Toydarian stopped in front of a rundown two story building that looked to be made up of six or seven apartments. Yut flew through the door as Bly froze several images of the building on his HUD. He stayed and observed the building for a few minutes just to make sure this is where Yut would be staying before turning to his men and turning on the private comm so only his men could hear what he was saying.

"Okay men we've found where Yut is staying. We'll sweep back to regroup with Stix and Hatchet before we head to the speeders and back to camp," commanded Bly. A chorus of Yes Sir flooded through to Bly. He nodded sharply before taking off in the direction they had come from at the point position, still keeping out of the public eye.

Saleucami was currently a neutral world, but there were reports of a Separatist presence on the planet, which according to Republic Intel, Yut N'Denn should now something about if there were any Separatists on Saleucami. Bly and his men stopped briefly at the base of the outcropping and radioed for Stix and Hatchet. Moments later the two clones came loping down the hill to rejoin their brothers. Bly set his men off at a fast clip to the west away from the town to where they had left their BARC speeders with one of the shinies named Nat. Bly kept the men at the fast pace until they reached their speeders, the run no problem for the highly in shape clone soldiers who were in peak physical condition.

They arrived at the rendezvous point where the speeders were, with Nat reporting that nothing had occurred. Bly nodded his confirmation and climbed onto his speeder. They rode in a staggered formation so they wouldn't be detected so easily. Bly's second in command, Hatchet, rode closely to his left while Strill and Six rode just a few feet behind with Nat, Stix, Ram, and Otto. Gauge brought up the rear. Bly whipped his speeder around a sharp turn and leaned into the curve so as to not be thrown from his vehicle. Another two clicks southeast and they would be back at base camp. The ride was uneventful and Bly and his squad pulled smoothly into the camp. Bly disembarked his speeder and immediately made his way to General Secura's tent, which was really just a large canvas tethered to two rocks by some rope. Secura said that the canvas was practical and easier to move than an actual tent. Another thing Bly respected about General Secura was her sense of practicality. Yet another thing the two had in common. Bly nodded to his passing men, his second in command staying a respectable step behind him at all times. He suddenly caught a brief glimpse of his Generals deep blue skin. General Secura's blue skin and Twi'lek features made her easy to spot amongst the mass of white armor. Although Bly had a feeling that even if Aayla was lost in a crowded Coruscant city he would still be able to find her.

"General Secura," Bly greeted as he saluted her, Hatchet following his example also.

"At ease," Aayla said and the two clones dropped their salutes.

"General Secura we have found the location of Yut N'Denn. I advise we move on him as soon as possible before he moves his location or we lose him," reported Bly.

"I agree Commander. However there has been a slight change in plans. The Jedi Council has sent someone to help with the mission," revealed Aayla, slightly nervous about giving Bly this information. Bly waited patiently for Aayla to continue, but instead she just gestured behind her vaguely. A tall figure walked into Bly's view and he had to hold back a snarl and the urge to leap in front of Aayla and strangle the person who had just appeared. The Jedi the Council had sent was the one Bly hated the most. Standing a mere four feet away from him was the smirking Quinlan Vos.

**So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This is an AU story, however many Star War The Clone Wars characters will be making an appearance, but this story will mainly focus on the clones, specifically Commander Bly and Captain Rex. Their stories will be closely intertwined. **


End file.
